


Midnight

by lxonardo



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, grizz is good and sweet and loves his bf, i feel bad it’s v short djcjd, its GAY and i love being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: cuddling at night is one of the best ways to fall asleep





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t posted a fic in like, 2838 years srry about that  
> anyways here’s some gays i like that i wrote at midnight

It was a still night in San Francisco, despite it being an active city. In the forest, everything was even more so, especially in a certain cave where three bears inhabited in. Each bear was in their rooms, sleeping away peacefully. It had been a long day for them, as they had a busy schedule. They had to go grocery shopping, which took a couple of hours as they had to go into town and back, but it’s routine by now. 

Grizz used that as an opportunity to visit Nom Nom, who he’s been in a relationship with for the past week. Ever since their vacation in the Eucalyptus Relaxation Center, feelings had been confessed, specifically after when they had the life threatening experience on their plane ride there. 

Nom Nom said he loved him; Grizz couldn’t believe it. Though, he could had just said it in the heat of the moment, but that wasn’t the case. The famous koala, who once hated Grizz and his brothers, actually had feelings for him. Not just positive feelings, but romantic. Grizz was ecstatic when he had confessed because he has obviously felt the same way. Now he had another reason to smile throughout the day, and it feels good to do so. 

It’s now around midnight, and the koala is in Grizz’s room, sleeping next to him comfortably. A single, rather thin olive blanket covered them, but Grizz’s warmth was enough to sustain the koala. He tends to hug him, mostly due to his natural instincts and the fact that Grizz rubbing off of him a bit. The bear doesn’t mind; he loves it when Nom Nom gets all cuddly with him. 

Grizz slowly woke, but immediately remembered where he was and tried not to move so much to wake his boyfriend. Looking over, he saw him cuddling into his left side, quietly snoring. This brought a smile on his face, and he used his left paw to gently pet his head. He slightly bit his lip–his fur was so soft, he was in awe every time he felt it. He moved to one of his big ears, softly scratching the back, switching ears every few minutes. 

As he continued, Nom Nom began to stir a bit in his sleep, but eventually awoke to see what was going on. It took him a moment to fully defiant consciousness, and looked up at Grizz. 

“Ugh, Grizz..” he groaned, annoyed to be awakened by his beauty sleep,”what are you doing..?” 

Grizz stopped his motions, removing his paw from his ears. He felt bad for awakening his boyfriend from well needed rest. 

“Sorry, Noms, didn’t mean to wake ya,” he whispered, giving a guilty smile. “You were just so cute, I couldn’t resist..” 

Nom Nom rolled his eyes, a shade a pink tinting at his cheeks. “You’re lucky we’re dating, or I would have called security.”

“But we’re in my room.”

“Whatever, you know what I mean.” 

Grizz chuckled, wrapping his closer arm around Nom Nom and giving him a kiss on his forehead. The koala’s cheeks brightened once more, as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s fur. He mumbled something, but Grizz couldn’t quite make it out. 

“Hm? Couldn’t quite hear ya there, love,” he said, encouraging him to repeat himself. 

“C.. Can you hug me? Thanks to you, I’m awake and it’ll be hard to go back to sleep..” Nom Nom explained. While it was true, he also just wanted to hug Grizz, it was his favorite thing to do with him. 

Grizz smiles, turning his body towards him and wrapping his arms around him. It felt like he was hugging a teddy bear, which is accurate since the koala’s size is around that. Nom Nom finds himself surrounded in the familiar warmth and love that he loves so much, and immediately gets tired. 

“Mm.. I love you..” he mumbles as he tightly hugged him, falling asleep. 

The bear gasped, blushing. He squeezed a bit tighter, smiling as wide as he could. Eventually, Nom Nom fell asleep again, as he began to let out quiet snores. Grizz himself felt drowsy, and closed his eyes to let sleep take over. 

“I love you, too.” 

They slept peacefully that night. Even though Nom Nom has to be back at his mansion for work, they both appreciate the time they have together, and falling asleep in each other’s arms is a good way to spend some of that time.


End file.
